


3sam

by Takua (Burai)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burai/pseuds/Takua
Summary: Während eines diplomatischen Einsatzes entführt landet Daniel Jackson in den Händen eines Undercover Tok'ra, der ihn aus den Fängen der Jaffa rettet.





	3sam

Daniel konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er schon auf diesem Stein lag. Er spürte die Kälte nicht mehr. Hatte der Fels die Wärme von Daniels Körper angenommen? Oder war sein Körper schon kalt wie Stein? Die Folter der Jaffa war aus dieser Lage betrachtet recht milde. Daniel spürte den Schmutz der Höhle auf seiner Haut. Getrocknetes Blut bedeckte die Kratzer, die man ihm zugefügt hatte. Seine Gedanken verloren an Zusammenhang. Was war geschehen? Wie um alles in der Welt konnten sie bei dem Versuch, sich mit den Tok'ra zu treffen, in einen Hinterhalt der Jaffa geraten? Wurden sie verraten? Welchem falschen Gott dienten die Krieger. Er versuchte, sich aufzurappeln. Er war nicht gefesselt. Der Fels, auf dem er gelegen hatte, schien das einzige Objekt zu sein, das sich in der Höhle befand. Ihr Ausgang war durch einen Tunnelbaukristall der Tok'ra versperrt worden. Hatte man ihn zum Sterben zurückgelassen oder wollte man ihn nur kalt stellen, um ihn später weiter zu foltern? Vielleicht war er aber auch selbst zur Falle für jene geworden, die ihn retten wollten.

Plötzlich begann die Höhle zu beben. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und brannte in Daniels Wunden. Eine Öffnung tat sich an einer der Höhlenwände auf und gab den undeutlichen Blick auf einen Tunnel frei. Daniel hustete. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, wie sehr er eigentlich fror. Durch den Staub, der sich langsam setzte, kam eine Gestalt auf ihn zu. Er konnte sie nicht erkennen, doch das verräterische Glühen in ihren Augen erfüllte Daniel mit Grauen. Der Mann würde entweder seine Rettung oder sein Untergang sein. Etwas war merkwürdig an dem ersten Lebewesen, das Daniel seit vielen Stunden sah. Sein langes, rotes Gewand und sein mit Sorgfalt frisiertes Haar ließen ihn wie einen dieser arroganten Tyrannen erscheinen, die sich selbst vor Äonen zu Göttern gekürt hatten. Dennoch näherte er sich Daniel scheinbar allein, ohne Gefolge, ohne Jaffa. Daniels Forscherinstinkt ließ ihm keine Wahl. Er musste diesem Rätsel auf den Grund gehen. Es gab nur eine Form des Angriffs, die für Daniel infrage kam, um die endlosen Sekunden der Angst zu beenden und das Licht der Gewissheit in dieses finstere Verlies strömen zu lassen.

"Wer bist du?" So infantil seine Frage klingen mochte, Daniel wusste ganz genau, dass es in der zwanghaften Natur des Symbionten lag, mit seiner Identität zu prahlen. "Du bist ein Mensch." "Ja, mein Name ist Daniel Jackson." "Ich bin Khonsu. Du musst hier schnell verschwinden. Die Jaffa werden das ganze Gebiet in Schutt und Asche legen." "Was sind das für Jaffa? Welchem Goa'uld dienen sie." Daniel schauderte, als er die Antwort des Fremden hörte. Angst vertrieb seine Neugier und das Grollen Khonsus Stimme klang wie das Zerbrechen eines gewaltigen Eisberges. "Sie dienen mir."

Wenige Meter führte Khonsu Daniel aus der Höhle seiner Qualen. Noch bevor er einen Fluchtplan improvisieren konnte, erreichten sie einen Ringtransporter. Ein kleines Schiff brachte sie beide zu Khonsus Mutterschiff. Alles geschah so schnell und dauerte doch eine Ewigkeit. Die Zeit verging zu schnell, um sich über die Flucht Gedanken zu machen oder mit seinem Leben abzuschließen. Er konnte keine Jaffa erblicken. Kein einziger Wächter. Seit wann machte ein Systemlord etwas selbst? Und seit wann rettete er einen kleinen, unbedeutenden Menschen vor der Vernichtung? Aber, hatte Daniel nicht einmal etwas über einen Khonsu gelesen? Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm dieser Name aus einem der Missionsberichte bekannt war. Er dachte angestrengt darüber nach, als ihr Schiff im Rachen der schwebenden Weltallfestung Khonsus verschwand. Daniel sah den Goa'uld noch auf sich zu kommen, als plötzlich alles dunkel wurde.

Daniel kannte diese Schmerzen genau. Seit er sich damals in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, seine Frau aus den Fängen des diabolischen Ra zu retten, hatte man ihn immer wieder dieser Folter unterzogen. Warum ist es der Allianz aus Tok'ra und Menschen bloß immer noch nicht gelungen, einen wirksamen Schild gegen diese Form der Energiewaffe zu entwickeln? Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Doch er lag auf einem weichen Untergrund. Daniel öffnete die Augen. Er befand sich in einer Art Quartier. Überall gab es kunstvoll verzierte Säulen und Streben. Vorhänge aus fast transparenter Seide teilten den Raum an verschiedenen Stellen. Er selbst lag auf einem Bett, umringt von weichen Polstern mit kunstvoll bestickten Überzügen. Seine Wunden waren versorgt und ein schimmernder Film bedeckte seinen ganzen Körper. Eine Art Salbe? War er vielleicht für eine barbarische Zeremonie vorbereitet worden? Er strampelte die seidige Decke weg, die ihn verhüllte und stellte fest, dass er nackt war. Was hatte man mit ihm vor? Wollte man ihn vielleicht als Wirt für einen von Khonsus Kameraden? Diese Überlegungen erfüllten Daniel mit Schrecken.

"Es tut mir leid, dich auf so primitive Art und Weise verarzten zu müssen. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, dich zu meinem Sarkophag zu bringen." Die grollende Stimme ließ jedes Haar an Daniels Körper aufstehen. Trotz seiner Angst kramte er reflexartig nach der Decke, um seinen Körper zu verhüllen. Links von ihm schob Khonsus Hand einen Vorhang beiseite und betrat den Bereich des Raums, in dem sich das mächtige Bett befand. Das Bett mit Daniel darin. "Was willst du von mir? Warum hast du mich nicht umgebracht?" "Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich umzubringen. Ich musste dich aber betäuben. So konnte ich dich hierher bringen, ohne dass du versuchst zu fliehen." "Warum tust du das?" Khonsu setzte sich auf einen Hocker unweit des Bettes. Er beobachtete Daniel genau. "Hab keine Furcht, Daniel Jackson. Ich bin ein Tok'ra." Wie auf Stichwort erinnerte sich Daniel wieder. O'Neill und seine Kameraden waren einst auf Khonsus Schiff gefangen. Dort rebellierte dessen Primus und tötete ihn, bevor Khonsu die Menschen wieder befreien konnte. "Aber, du müsstest tot sein." Khonsu schmunzelte. "Alle dachten das. Für einen Augenblick war ich selbst davon überzeugt." "Dann hat dein Symbiont dich geheilt?" "Es gelang ihm, mich soweit herzustellen, dass ich es bis zu meinem Sarkophag schaffte, während alle damit beschäftigt waren, deine Freunde zu jagen. Glücklicherweise sind Jaffa nicht gerade intelligent." "Aber dieses Schiff, diese Krieger, diese Jaffa …" Daniel setzte sich auf. Langsam gewann seine Neugier wieder die Überhand über seine Furcht. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, der Tok'ra – oder was immer er war – würde gleich aufspringen, um ihn zu töten. Zumindest nicht, solange er noch mit tiefer, dumpfer Stimme berichtete. "Meine Jaffa wurden von Anubis übernommen. Ebenso mein Schiff. Es war gar nicht einfach, wieder ein Kriegsschiff unter meine Kontrolle zu bringen. Durch den Zugang zu Tok'ra und Goa'uld Kreisen hatte ich jedoch, sagen wir, Vorteile."

Khonsus Geschichte faszinierte Daniel. Seine schwelende Furcht vermied jedoch weitere Nachfragen in dieser Richtung. Die versorgten Wunden an seinem Körper erinnerten ihn an die Folter der Jaffa. Natürlich konnte Khonsu nicht einfach einschreiten, um ihn zu retten. Das hätte seine eigene Tarnung zerstört. Aber was wollte Khonsu nun mit Daniel, da er ihn in seinen Fängen hatte? "Was hast du jetzt mit mir vor?" Khonsu schmunzelte. Sein Gesicht ließ böse Absichten erahnen. "Ich bringe dich zurück nach Hause. In ein paar Tagen erreichen wir einen Planeten, auf dem ein Stargate steht. Von dort aus kannst du gehen, wohin du möchtest. Bis dahin bist du mein Gast." Khonsu stand auf und ging auf das Bett zu. Daniel folgte ihm mit seinem Blick. "Äh, bekomme ich etwas zum Anziehen?" Khonsu legte seine Hand auf Daniels Stirn; eine all zu bekannte Geste, die ihn mit Furcht erfüllte. Er schloss die Augen. "Später. Schlaf jetzt erst einmal." Er nahm seine Hand zurück und ging. Daniel war verwirrt. Er war aber auch müde, also legte er sich zurück und schloss wieder die Augen. Hätte Khonsu ihn töten wollen, musste er sicher nicht warten, bis er schlief. Im Augenblick konnte er sowieso nicht viel tun.

Daniels Erschöpfung siegte über seine Angst einzuschlafen. Letztere dominierte jedoch in seinen wirren Träumen. Unzählige Male wurde er von einem Goa'uld in Besitz genommen, von Jaffa gequält und getötet und nie von seinen Freunden gerettet. Seine Träume waren derart negativ, dass man behaupten könnte, es waren Alpträume. Lediglich ein paar Szenen vor dem Aufwachen erwärmten sein Herz. Die Erinnerung an seine Freunde schlich sich zaghaft zwischen die Schreckensvisionen seines Untergangs und bereitete ihm Wohlbefinden. Dann, Jonas. Jonas Quinn, für den er einst sein Leben geopfert hatte. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung waren sie Freunde. Vor dem schrecklichen Naquadria Unfall in Kelowna jedoch waren sie mehr als das.

Jonas war paralysiert durch Daniels Berührungen. Sein Körper erzitterte in der Umarmung des SG-1 Mitglieds. Daniel erforschte Jonas' Körper mit allen Sinnen. Der Kelownaner wand sich im Rausch des süßen Leidens, als Daniel Jackson in ihn eindrang. Im Traum spürte Daniel wieder Jonas' Körper auf seiner Haut und erfuhr die Erregung wieder, als sich dessen Muskulatur um sein steifes Glied schloss und es mit einer pulsierenden Massage verwöhnte. Er konnte wieder Jonas' Schweiß riechen und hörte sein Stöhnen unter der liebevollen Folter des Besuchers von der Erde. Sehnsüchtig tastete die Zunge des Schlafenden suchend nach den Lippen und der Haut des Geliebten, fanden aber nur das unrasierte Gesicht eines Gefangenen auf einem Goa'uld Mutterschiff. Dennoch reichte der flüchtige Augenblick der Erinnerung, um Daniels Körper vor Erregung beben zu lassen. Die Liebenden sahen sich damals in die Augen, als Daniel seinen Orgasmus erlebte. Jonas' Samen strömte über seinen Bauch. Daniel legte seine Hand auf die heiße Frucht seiner Zuneigung und rieb Jonas' Brust damit ein. Das Schimmern der Kelownanischen Sonne auf Jonas Quinns feuchter Haut vor Daniels geistigem Auge verwandelte sich in die warme Salbung seines eigenen Ergusses. Als sein Sperma kühler wurde, wachte er auf, allein in einem fremden Bett, Auge in Auge mit einem falschen Gott.

Khonsus Augen glühten auf, als Daniels Blicke ihn trafen. Der Tok'ra saß nackt zu seinen Füßen auf der Kante des Bettes. Zwischen seinen Schenkeln ragte sein Penis steif empor und presste sich – als sei er schüchtern – gegen seinen Bauch. Einen solchen Blick hatte Daniel noch nie in den Augen eines Goa'uld gesehen. Er schien so freundlich und neugierig; kaum arrogant, kaum überheblich. Als Khonsu bemerkte, dass sein Gast wach war, bewegte er sich langsam auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu. Daniel zog erschrocken die Beine an. Zu spät fiel ihm auf, dass das Alien dies als Geste der Einladung interpretieren könnte. Daniel hielt die Luft an und versuchte, sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen als sein Entführer und Retter nahe genug war, dass er dessen Atem auf seinen Schenkeln spüren konnte. In Daniels Kopf bildete sich die irrige Vorstellung, Khonsu würde gleich seine Zähne in Daniels Hoden schlagen. Er musste wieder Luft holen und seine Brust bewegte sich hastig auf und ab, als die Zunge des "Möchtegern Systemlords" seine Lenden berührte. Langsam begann sie damit, der klebrigen Spur auf Daniels Bauch zu folgen. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte seinen heftigen Atemzügen und dem leichten Schmatzen, das sich langsam seiner Brust näherte. Ohne es zu wollen wurde auch er wieder erregt und sein Schwanz wetteiferte mit dem seines vermeintlichen Peinigers um Größe und Härte. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf drehten sich um seine Freunde von SG-1, um Jonas und um Harsesis. Er musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken, er könnte versehentlich mit Khonsu ein Kind zeugen. Vielleicht hätte er selbst das den Goa'uld zugetraut, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass ihre Wirte ganz normale Menschen waren.

Khonsu küsste seine Brust und brummte mit finsterer und doch zufriedener Stimme. Daniel konnte Khonsus Penis an seinen Hoden spüren, was ihn nur noch mehr erregte. Reflexartig zog er seine Beine weiter an und gab sich wie in Trance dem "Angreifer" hin. Eine Folter der Jaffa hätte wohl keinen lauteren und verzweifelteren Schrei aus Daniels Kehle hervorlocken können als Khonsus Schwanz, der langsam tief in Daniel eindrang. Der Tok'ra atmete heftig und unregelmäßig und schien Daniels Pein gar nicht zu beachten. Er presste seinen Mund fest gegen den Hals des Menschen und küsste seinen Adamsapfel. Seine Hände griffen nach Daniels Schultern und zogen den bebenden Körper näher an sich heran. Daniel biss die Zähne zusammen. Aus seinem Wehklagen wurde ein verbissenes Knurren, unterbrochen von kräftigen Atemzügen. Seine Finger suchten Halt in den vielen Kissen des herrschaftlichen Bettes, fanden ihn aber erst am Körper Khonsus, und mit jedem Stoß, den dieser ihm versetzte, krallte er sich fester an ihn. Für einen Augenblick vergaß Daniel die glühenden Augen und die grollende Stimme und spürte nur noch Khonsus brutale Leidenschaft und die Feuchtigkeit an seiner Eichel, die sich rhythmisch zwischen den beiden Körpern bewegte. Selbst für einen Jaffa mit einer Stabwaffe wäre es jetzt wohl unmöglich gewesen, die beiden Männer voneinander zu trennen. Die Atmung des Tok'ra wurde schneller und heftiger. Daniel presste die Pobacken zusammen und hob den Unterleib leicht an, als sein Liebhaber einen tiefen, grollenden Laut ausstieß; einen zweiten; einen dritten. Dann wurde seine Atmung langsamer. Daniel stöhnte, als Khonsu sich aus ihm zurückzog und seinen Hintern mit wenigen Tropfen seines Samens besprenkelte. Sein Griff lockerte sich und seine Arme vielen reglos auf das Bett. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum schien das schwere, erschöpfte Atmen der beiden Männer zu sein, das wie in einer Kathedrale hallte.

Khonsu zog sich zurück und Daniel dachte, er wolle ihn verlassen als er dessen Zunge an seinen Hoden spürte, wie sie sich langsam an ihm aufwärts bewegte. Seine Erektion und sein Bauch zuckten gleichermaßen gekitzelt und gereizt durch die Liebkosungen zweier Wesen. Der Atem auf seinen Genitalien war ohne Zweifel menschlich, doch das zufriedene Brummen kam aus dem Bewusstsein eines Wesens aus einer anderen Galaxie. Khonsus Mund schloss sich um Daniels Schwanz und er schwoll weiter durch den wohltuenden Druckverlust. Die Hände des Tok'ra wanderten über Daniels Körper. Eine ergriff Daniels Hand, während die andere die Aufgabe übernahm, Daniels Brust zu streicheln. Nun war er es, der lustvoll grollte, während Khonsu ihn mit aller Kraft verwöhnte. Er spürte ein verräterisches Kribbeln, das stärker und stärker wurde. "Ich komme …", stieß er hervor. Seine Stimme wirkte verzerrt bei dem Versuch, Luft zu holen. Wieder stieß er einen Schrei aus; diesmal aber lustvoller, ekstatischer als zuvor, während sein Saft sich in Khonsus Mund ergoss und ihn an den Seiten wieder verließ. Khonsu hörte nicht auf, an Daniels Glied zu saugen, bis der letzte Tropfen dessen Eichel verlassen hatte. Er lehnte sich zurück und schnappte nach Luft. Daniels Samen an seinem Mund wischte er genüsslich mit dem Handrücken ab. Dann ließ er sich langsam nach vorne sinken und legte seinen verschwitzten Körper auf dem seines Spielgefährten ab. Wie Kinderhände reflexartig greifen, so umarmten sie sich und hielten einander so fest wie möglich. Obwohl Khonsu nicht so viel Schlaf benötigte wie Daniel, war er es, der zuerst einschlief. Während Daniel wach blieb und seinen Gastgeber in den Armen hielt. Vielleicht hatte dieser etwas an den Menschen entdecken können, das sich lohnt zu bewahren. Vielleicht hatte Khonsu einen ganz neuen Grund, die Allianz zwischen Tok'ra und Menschen aufrechtzuerhalten.

Als Daniel erwachte, war er angezogen und befand sich auf einer Wiese unter einem Baum. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dorthin gelangt war. Khonsus Gesicht tauchte aus der verschlafenen Unschärfe vor ihm auf. "Es wird Zeit für dich zu gehen, Daniel Jackson." Wohin, wollte Daniel fragen, doch noch bevor er es aussprechen konnte, sah er über die Schulter seines Beschützers. Dort stand ein großer, schwarzer Ring mitten auf der Lichtung. "Ich werde dich nun allein lassen. Warte mit der Anwahl deiner Heimatwelt, bis ich weg bin." Daniel wollte so viel sagen; so viel fragen. Khonsu kam ihm zuvor und erstickte seine Fragen in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Daniel holte tief Luft. "Es war mir eine Freude. Ich habe es sehr genossen." Khonsu schmunzelte ihn an. Plötzlich wurde sein Blick ernster und einen Augenblick schien er das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, versiegte das gespenstische Glühen in ihnen und seine Stimme klang sanft und warm. "Wir auch, Daniel Jackson."

**Author's Note:**

> Stargate SG·1, die Charaktere usw. sind Eigentum von Metro Goldwin Meyer.


End file.
